


Hands

by Wayoming



Series: As The Dust Settles: Drabbles and Shorts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Drabble, Fixation, Hands, John Watson - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayoming/pseuds/Wayoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John becomes fixated on particular part of Sherlock's anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

"John, what are you doing?"

John blinked rapidly, flushed by embarrassment, drawing his gaze away too late.

 

"Nothing. What were you saying?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. John swallowed subtly and willed Sherlock to continue whatever diatribe he had interrupted. He gave John a look that conveyed his derision over John's sudden mental absence and, thankfully, continued. He began twirling his pen again. And John stopped listening. Again.

 

It had been about three weeks since John had admitted to himself that he had begun to foster an unhealthy obsession with a certain part of Sherlock's anatomy. 

 

His hands. 

 

The long, pale digits, tipped by the palest tint under his rounded nails. Thin and dextrous, moving with a grace that shouldn't move John's blood in the way that it does. The idea of those finely tuned fingers gliding over his skin, pressing slowly on his pulse points, sends a shiver down his spine. Something he is sure Sherlock has noticed. Something that he is sure Sherlock will bring up once he has finished humouring him. Something that Sherlock would consider so very ordinary.

 

And yet he continues to twirl that pen. And John allowed himself to daydream and stare until Sherlock's hands come to a loud slap on the tabletop in front of John.

 

"That's settled then." He smiles, the baring of teeth at John's obvious confusion, "You're ready?"

 

John looked up at Sherlock. He knew that Sherlock was testing him, he could see it in the game smile he was giving John. He smiled back. John would always be ready for any challenge Sherlock gave him. 

 

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I hand no excuse for this one, except that Benedict Cumberbatch has beautiful hands.


End file.
